Revenge is Bittersweet
by Lovely Helena
Summary: It had been 15 years. A lot can happen in 15 years. Violet meets a new blonde boy that catches her interest, and Tate is NOT amused.
1. Background

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with American Horror Story! This is a new story that I will be working on after I finish Captivated by the Dark. I wanted to release the prologue to get some feedback from you, so please read and review. Let me know what you think!**_

It had been 15 years.

15 years since the Harmon family tragedy had occurred in the Murder House.

15 years since Vivian had died while giving birth to her son.

15 years since Ben had shot himself in the head after the death of his wife.

15 years since Violet had overdosed on sleeping pills.

The news had reported the two deaths of Vivian and Ben in the same fashion, but they said that Violet had run away when her mother was sent to the mental hospital. They reported that the daughter had never been found. They reported that the Harmon's son was sent to Florida to be raised by his Aunt.

It had been 10 years since someone had lived in the Murder House. The house had been on the market for 5 years before a rich man bought it and turned it into a ghost museum. You know, one of those buildings where teams of people go and "hunt ghosts"? The upside to this was that the house was always furnished, and the ghosts, such as Elizabeth and Travis, got to have their 5 seconds of fame whenever the teams came to investigate the house. Those two ghosts loved to flicker the lights and whisper to the living.

It had been 5 years since Constance had passed away. The doctor's report said that she died peacefully in her sleep.

It had been 2 months since a new family moved into Constance's house. It had taken a long time to sell because no one wanted to live next to a ghost museum. The new family was young and vibrant. The mother was a slender blonde that always seemed to be dressed in designer clothes and high stilettos. The father was a muscular brunette that owned a nation wide chain of gyms. Their son looked to be around 17 years old. He had sandy blonde hair, a mixture of his parents' hair colors. His hair fell into his eyes and brushed the top of his neck. He was always dressed in v-neck shirts and skinny jeans.

It had been 3 weeks since Violet had taken notice of the boy. The first time she had seen him was when he was walking to the mailbox. Violet had been standing at her window, and the blonde hair had caught her eye. After that day, she a taken to watching out of her window in the hopes to see him again.

It had been 2 weeks since the boy had noticed the beautiful blonde girl that was standing in the window of the ghost museum. The first time he had seen her, he thought that he was hallucinating. He was convinced she was there the second time he saw her. He could have sworn that he saw her smile when his eyes met hers.

It had been 15 years since Violet had spoken to Tate. She ran into him in the hallways occasionally, but she just brushed past him without any acknowledgement of his presence.

It had been 15 years since Tate had lost his way. When Violet banished him from her life, he had fallen off the edge. He lost his sense of humanity and had gone back into the darkness.

It had been 1 hour since Tate had silently watched Violet as she looked out of her bedroom window.

It had been 1 hour since Tate's heart broke all over again for his lost love.

_**This is going to be a Violate story. Eventually… HaHa**_


	2. Ghostly

_**I just want to send out my love to everyone that reviewed this story when I posted the first chapter! You all are AMAZING. Your love and optimism for this story literally made my week, maybe even month! I hope that I don't disappoint. Okay, enough chatter. Here is part 2!**_

Violet was lying on her bed and smoking a cigarette. She was staring at the ceiling and watching the color change from golden to black as the sun set. It had been another fun filled day in the Murder House, NOT. She had spent most of the day trying to hide from the twins. They loved to mess with her, and all she wanted to do what hit them upside their heads with their damn bats. Her temper had grown worse the longer she stayed in this house. She tried to be civil with her parents. She would hug her mom when she cried, and she would talk to her dad when he was lonely. They no longer had a parent-child relationship because they could not punish her when she was already cursed to spend eternity in this damn house. Violet was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a crash from downstairs. Fuck, the twins.

She put out her cigarette in the ash tray by the bed and went to go see what the boys had broken this time. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She was rounding the corner when she ran straight into a hard object. She felt herself falling to the ground but seemed to stop right before her face met the hard wood. She was never the most graceful person. She looked up to see why she had stopped falling and looked right into the face of the blonde boy from next door. He pulled her up by her arms. "So you are real." He said to her.

Violet took a step away from him before snidely replying. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is a bad idea to go lurking around a haunted house at night time?" Smirk.

He laughed. "Well you are friendly. Nice to meet you. I'm Evan." He extended his hand out to her. Violet looked at his hand for a moment before she placed her on top of his. Wow, he had big hands. He squeezed her hand and held it for a minute before letting go and placing his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

"What are you doing here?" She quickly questioned him as soon as he released her hand. "Ha! I could ask you the same question." He retorted.

Violet avoided the question by asking another. "Aren't you afraid of the ghosts that live in this house?"

"Fuck that. I don't believe in ghosts."

"A brave guy. And yet a very stupid guy." Violet turned to leave. She was bored by this conversation. She had hoped that this boy would be interesting enough to take her mind off of the shit in her life, but he just seemed to be an ignorant guy, like the rest of them.

"Hey! Wait." He grabbed her arm. "You never answered my question."

Violet turned her head and yanked her arm from his grip. "Question?"

"Yea. What are you doing in this house?" He took a step closer to her. Violet decided to have a little fun with this guy. She took a step closer and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm a ghost." She whispered and disappeared right in front of his eyes.

She reappeared by her window and watched Evan run out of the front door and back into his own yard. She giggled to herself. That was mildly entertaining.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The voice made Violet shiver. She had not heard that voice in a while. She turned around and looked right into the voice's eyes.

"Excuse me, Tate, but what the FUCK are YOU doing in my room?" That temper was definitely making itself known tonight.

Tate took a step closer to her. There was not much room left between them and the wall. Violet's breathing picked up, and she prayed that Tate did not notice. "What are you doing with that asshole?

Violet laughed. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!"

Tate moved closer, trapping Violet against the wall. "God damn it, Violet! When are you going to get over it and forgive me! It has been 15 years!" Violet shoved her hands against his chest, but he didn't budge.

"You have at least 15 more before I even think about forgiving you! Now get out of my way. I am too tired for this." She glared at him, but he still did not move. "Go. Away. Tate." He stood in front of her and then leaned closer. "That only works if you mean it, my love."

Violet looked away from his eyes and let a tear fall down her face. Tate saw the tear and moved to the side so that she could walk over to her bed. She turned her back to him before whispering. "Fine. Stay. I am too tired to argue with you anymore." She pulled back the covers of the bed and lay down. It didn't take long for her to feel the other side of the bed move under Tate's weight. She had her back facing him, and she did not have the courage to turn around and face him just yet.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I'm so sorry." His voice was scratchy as if he was about to cry. "I am sorry that I did so many awful things that made you hate me."

Violet took a deep breath. She could really use a nicotine fix right now. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying, and then sat up in the bed. Tate was sitting against the headboard, and she moved so that she was next to him. "I don't hate you, Tate. At least, I do not hate all of you. I love the Tate that kisses me and holds me. The Tate that tells me he loves me and that he would do anything for me. I love him with my whole heart. But… I hate the Tate that you have become. The Tate that you were before you met me. I can see how you have changed and that Tate broke me apart. It hurts so badly to see that you are that Tate again." She was staring straight ahead and trying her hardest not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Violet. I want to change! I want to be the Tate that you love. I just… I need your help! You are the only light that I have. Please." Tate was letting his tears flow freely. He could never hide them around Violet.

"I can't. I'm sorry. You broke me, and I don't have to energy to save you again. If you want to change, you have to do it yourself. You will never fully change unless you fix everything alone. I'm so sorry, but I can't… I won't be with you unless you change…" Violet still refused to meet his eyes. She knew that if she looked at him all of her strength would disappear, and she knew that she had to be strong around him. She heard him let out a sob before she laid her head back down on her pillow and turned her back to him. She never felt Tate move to lie down or move to get off the bed. He just sat there. She heard him mutter the words that pulled at her heart right before she fell asleep.

"I will always love you."

_**I had to name the new guy Evan. I just had to! HaHa And I just want to hug Tate, don't you? Violet is definitely going to make him work to gain back her trust and love. I hope you are enjoying this story because I am! LOVE**_


	3. Different

_**I am falling in love with this story more and more when I write. I wake up in the middle of the night to add to it because I am so wrapped up in it. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks to everyone that reviews!**_

It had been 2 weeks.

2 weeks since Violet had met Evan.

2 weeks since Violet had cried in front of Tate.

2 weeks since Tate promised himself that he would change.

And it had been 2 weeks since Evan had worked up the courage to walk to his mailbox. His parents had been so worried about him for the past two weeks. He had been jumping at any small noise. He wasn't eating like a normal 17 year old boy. Being the loving parents that they were, they asked him constantly if he was okay, but he would always reply with a quick "yes" before changing the subject. Evan had spent the last two weeks trying to convince himself that he had been dreaming. Ghosts were not real. He finally decided to prove it and went to go check the mail. There was a small part of him that knew she would be standing in the window.

Evan could see her out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look up to meet her gaze. He tried to look normal even though he was freaking out on the inside. She was real. He had not been dreaming. He took the mail out of the mailbox and walked back into his house.

Violet rolled her eyes and moved to sit on her bed. The past two weeks had been hell for her. Her parents had started to fight again about something the completely ridiculous, and it was making all of the other ghosts act out. When there was any kind of negative energy in the house, it made the spirits go crazy. The twins had been smashing things in the basement constantly. Nora was walking around crying. Hayden kept stabbing and killing Hugo over and over. Moira was cleaning anything that she could get her old hands on, including Violet's face at one point. Two teams of ghost investigators had been to the house in the past two weeks because of all the activity that was going on. Elizabeth and Travis sure did put on a good show for them.

Tate seemed to be thriving in the darkness once again, but maybe Violet was only seeing one side of him. She seemed to focus on finding his flaws because it made it easier for her to resist him. Tate had been trying to do better, but when there was negative energy in the house, the darkness seemed to take over his control. He was constantly fighting against it, but of course, Violet only showed up when he was doing something wrong.

The next started off the same as the day before. Violet would get up, get dressed, and sit around in her room. It technically wasn't her room anymore. None of her things were in here. She hid most of her clothes and other necessities under the floorboards. She hated the light yellow color that had been painted on the walls. She hated the pink and orange floral bedspread that was now taking the place of her dark purple and black one. Everything about this room was wrong, but it was the only place in the house that she felt safe in. Tate had only visited her in this room once, 2 weeks ago, in the 15 years that she had been stuck in this house.

Violet decided that today was going to be different. She was tired of just being in this damn house all of the time, hiding from her lost lover. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Today was going to be different. Violet waited until the early afternoon before she walked out the front door and went to stand on the edge of the property, where the lawn met the sidewalk. She made sure that no living person could see her so that she would not raise any suspicions. She sat down on the ledge of the fence and looked back at the house. It was a beautiful house from the outside, hiding the ugliness that lurked within. Her eyes roamed from window to window until she saw him. He was standing in the attic window, staring at her. She knew that he would be watching, and it made her even more excited for what she was planning on doing. She smirked and winked at Tate before turning her back to him. And then she waited.

It had been about an hour before the mail truck made its way down the street. Violet watched it stop at every mail box before it drove away. She heard the door of the neighbor's house open and shut. Now the fun began. She watched Evan walk up to the mail box. When he got there his eyes moved up to look into her window. Was that a little bit of sadness in his eyes when he saw that she wasn't there? Violet stood up and made herself visible.

"Boo!"

"Fuck!" Evan almost fell backwards. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the small blonde in front of him. Violet burst out laughing at his reaction.

"HaHa! Oh that never gets old!" Her smile covered her entire face.

"What? Scaring the shit out of me?" He watched her laugh for a moment before he began to laugh. "You are a little crazy, you know."

Violet replied. "Oh, you have no idea." The look on her face became serious.

"I know that you watch me everyday. I see you in that window all the time."

"Don't be too flattered. I get so bored in that house, always doing and seeing the same things. You are a nice distraction." Violet leaned back against the metal railing of the fence.

"Why don't you leave then? Go do something?"

She frowned at his question and looked back towards the house. "When you die in the house, you are cursed to be stuck on the property for forever." She turned her eyes back to him, filled with sadness.

"That sucks. Are you the only ghost? How did you die?"

"So many questions. Why don't we go to the back yard, and I will tell you everything that you want to know." Yes, Evan was going to be a nice distraction, at least for a while.

Violet and Evan had been sitting in the backyard for most of the day. She told him about moving to the house; about her parent's fucked up marriage, about hating high school, about killing herself, and about the ghosts of the house. She left out one big aspect of her past though… Tate. She refused to talk about him. It was hard for her to tell Evan why she had taken all of those pills, but he seemed to believe every word she said.

When she had gotten tired of talking, she asked him about his life. He told her that he was from the Midwest. He loved to play the piano and the guitar. He tried to sing, but he did not think that he was good. He loved his parents, but just like any teenager, they got on his last nerve. He hated that they moved to California because of his dad's work.

"But things seem to be looking up these days." He smiled at her which made Violet blush.

Violet turned her head to look back at the house when she heard a crash and then her mother and Moira screaming.

"Shit! I should probably go see what is going on." She stood up and watched Evan stand.

"It was really great getting to talk to you." He smiled.

"It was." She smiled. Evan leaned in close to her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You are a very interesting girl, Violet Harmon."

The blush on her cheeks got redder. She turned to walk back to the house but turned around when she realized she forgot to tell him something. "Evan." He turned to look at her. "It would not be a good idea for you to come on to the property unless you are with me." She turned around and walked back into the house. Yea, because if he did who knew what Tate would do… She thought to herself.

The crash was caused by the twins "accidentally" running into one of the vases in the hallway when they were playing tag. Little brats. Violet helped her mom and Moira clean up the mess before she made her way back to her room. She was walking down the upstairs hallway when she felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame and pull her into a room. She was pushed up against a wall and had a body press tightly against hers. If she had to breathe all the time, the amount of force that was pushed upon her would have made her loose her breath. Hers lips were attack by another pair. When her eyes focused she was looking directly into the darkest eyes that she had ever seen. She kissed the person back briefly before turning her head to the side.

"Get off me!" She moved her arms up, but the person grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall before she could slap them or get away.

"Don't pretend that you don't want me. Your body always reacts to me. I know that you are just trying to make me jealous with that new guy." The person pushed into her more forcefully.

"Ha! You are so full of yourself, Tate! LET. ME. GO." Violet growled at him. He placed both of her small wrists in one of his hands so that his other hand could pull her face towards his. His lips latched on to hers again. She did not kiss him back. She did not open her mouth to him when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She was strong, or at least that is what she kept repeating in her head. It wasn't until he ground his hips into hers that she gasped and his tongue pushed into her open mouth. Her body was moving against her own will. Her lips were dancing with Tate's, fighting for dominance. Her hips moved against his, feeling his hard arousal. She was about to give in when the door of the room flung open.

"Go away, Tate." Violet heard her mother's strong voice. When Tate disappeared Violet sank to the floor and burst into tears. Her mother ran to her daughter and wrapped her up in her arms. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, whispering that it would be okay.

"I can't do this anymore, mom. I'm not strong enough." Violet could not stop the sobs that were wracking her small frame.

"Of course you can, baby girl. You are very strong. I love you."

Violet sat in her mother's lap until she made herself exhausted from crying so many tears. Sometimes a girl just needs to cry to her mother. Her mother helped Violet to her room and into bed. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and murmured her love before leaving the room.

Violet was exhausted but did not sleep that night because every time she closed her eyes, she saw Tate. She could still feel his lips on hers and his strong hips pressing into her. She could not stop thinking about what would have happened if her mother had not found her. She would have given in. She made up her mind that night that she would work on her strength and control.


	4. Needy

_**Part 4, here you are! Caution, Caution: a naughty game of 20 questions and some smutty goodness wait ahead of you in this chapter! ;)**_

It had been 2 months since Violet and Evan had become close friends. Violet now followed a daily routine that did not make her want to kill herself, again. Instead of spending the day alone in her room, she would wake and wait for the mail man to drop off the mail. She would walk out to the mail box and wait for Evan to show up. He always showed up at the same time. He would follow her to the back yard, and they would sit outside all day until the sun began to set. This was an easy routine because it was summer time so Evan did not have to worry about school. Whenever his parents asked him what he was doing all day, he would just reply with a short remark about making new friends. Violet still spent her nights in her room. She was trying to figure out how to be strong around Tate, but it was proving to be difficult. Every night she would sigh in frustration because she was still scared to leave her room incase she ran into him.

Evan loved to listen to Violet talk. He felt that he knew everything about her now. He knew about her past and what she was thinking during the present. He learned to pick up on her facials expressions and body movements to know exactly how she felt. Violet also enjoyed Evan's company. He was down to earth and very kind to her. He listened to her and would tell her exactly what he was thinking. He didn't lie to her or have any kind of darkness within him. He was a nice change from the darkness that Violet lived in. She used to be so attracted to the darkness, but after living in it for so long, she just needed a break. Evan was that break.

Some days the pair would sit outside and talk the day away. Some days they would lay out a big blanket and sleep under the shade of the trees. Some days they would not talk at all and would sit around reading books. They had become attached to each other's company. On rare occasions, Evan would bring over his guitar and play music for Violet. She had even convinced him to sing to her once. She tried to convince him that he had a great voice, but he was too shy to believe her.

Today was the hottest day of the year so far. It was the last day of summer vacation before Evan had to return to school. The pair was not happy about having to change their daily routine. Violet had no idea what she was going to do during the day while he was at school. Violet and Evan were sitting in two lounge chairs in the back yard. Evan was wearing a light gray v-neck and black swim trunks, a change from the usual skinny jeans. He was reading a book. Violet was laying on her lounge chair in a tank top and shorts. This was definitely a change of fashion for her, but it was too fucking hot to wear anything. She had her tank top rolled up so that her stomach was showing. She was not shy around Evan. She had already showed him her scars, so she had nothing left to hide.

Violet turned her head to look at Evan. She raised her large sunglasses and squinted her eyes. "What are you reading?"

"Some book that I was supposed to read for my English class. Summer reading, ya know?"

"That sounds boring." She waited until he turned his eyes toward her before she winked at him.

"Oh yea. What do you suggest we do then?" He asked.

"Let's play 20 questions." He smirked at her. If she wanted to play this game, then he was up for it. Violet had been considering this for a few days now. She had such a strong need that it felt like her skin was burning off of her body. She needed to escape into pleasure soon, or she would surely go insane. She figured that by asking Evan inappropriate questions she could seduce him into bumping up their friendship a few notches.

"I will go first." Violet teased. "Are you a virgin?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "Are you?"

"No. Your turn."

"Did you die a virgin?" Violet's eye grew a little wider at that question. She didn't know how to respond. She nodded her head before replying "But I didn't know I was dead at the time…"

"I see…" Evan looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Violet's turn. "Top or bottom?"

"Top."

Evan. "Spit or swallow?"

"Swallow." She raised her eyebrow at him as if challenging him to make her prove it. Evan looked back at her and all he said was, "Your turn."

"Do you ever fantasize about me?" Violet was testing him, and Evan knew exactly the answer that she wanted to hear. "All the time." This put a smile on her face.

Evan's turn. "Do your little fingers get you off completely?"

Violet looked at her hands for a moment. "No. I need the real thing."

Violet's turn. "Well I would ask my next question, but I can clearly see my answer." He followed her eyes as she looked at the growing bulge in his shorts. Evan got up from the lounge chair and walked over to Violet. She placed her legs on either side of her chair so that he could slide up between them. He looked into her eyes and saw the fire and lust. Violet pulled his face to hers and attacked his mouth with her lips. No more playing. Hands were fumbling to pull off the clothing that covered their sweaty bodies. Violet moaned when Evan stuck a finger into her wet heat. This is what she had needed all along.

Violet looked down at his hard member. She pushed the thoughts out of her head that were comparing him to Tate. Thoughts about him would not ruin this for her. Evan was gentle with her, and it drove her mad. He made her moan and scream until finally she took him in her hand and guided him to her entrance.

"Fuck!" Violet cried out when he was fully inside of her. Evan moaned her name over and over again while he pumped in and out of her. "More, please." Violet begged for him to be rough with her. He moved faster until she cried out. He came quickly after. Violet was trying to control her breathing while Evan rested his head against her chest.

"That was…" She began. Evan finished her sentence with "Amazing." She smiled as brightly as she could manage at him. She kissed his lips and then reached for her clothes. Evan moved off of her and began to dress as well. The sun was beginning to set so he gave her one last kiss before he headed back to his house.

Violet sat on the lounge chair and watched the world turn dark. She ran her hands over the marks that Evan's mouth had left on her skin. She kept telling herself how much of a good person he was. She was trying to convince herself that being with him was amazing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't fully satisfied. She felt like something was missing. She tried to convince herself that she must be delirious from the heat. Lying to herself was becoming more difficult. She decided to stay outside just a little bit longer.

Tate had been in the kitchen when he heard her moaning and screaming. He looked out the window and could see through the tree branches that Violet was entertaining Even pretty well. The picture disgusted him, and he turned away from the window. He made his way down to the basement. By the time he was in the darkness, his anger was boiling. How could she do this to him? How could she share herself with someone else? She was his! Tate was pacing back and forth, working himself into a crazed state. He stopped moving when he heard the back door open.

Violet jumped back when Tate appeared right in front of her in the kitchen. A shiver went through her small frame when she saw the look in his eyes. So much darkness.

"So I guess we are even now?" He spat at her.

His head whipped to the side as her hand collided hard with his cheek. "What? We are even? You RAPED my mother, Tate! Your demon spawn killed her!" Violet was crying and screaming at him.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to whore yourself around the neighborhood!" He yelled back at her.

"You fucking bastard!" Violet picked up the first thing that she saw, a plate, and chucked it in Tate's direction. He moved out of the way, and the plate smashed into the wall behind him.

Tate stepped closer to her until he had her backed against the kitchen counter. He leaned close to her face and growled "Bitch". Then he roughly pressed his mouth to hers. She tried to fight him off, but he was always stronger than her. She could feel her control slipping. She pulled her mouth away from his, trying to scream, but he placed his hand over her mouth. "You can scream all you want, Vi. But I know for a fact that your mother is upstairs having her own fun with your dad. No one is going to come to your rescue this time. Please, scream my name as loud as you want."

Tate's lips and teeth attacked Violet's neck. She was holding in her moans. She finally let out a scream when she felt Tate's teeth sink in the skin above her collarbone. She was pretty sure that he broke the skin. He roughly pulled her tank top down so that he could attach his lips to her hard nipples. Violet threw her head back and moaned loudly. She felt her shorts being tugged off of her legs. Tate undid his jeans before he picked her up and placed her on top of the counter. Violet fell back against the cold counter top as Tate slammed into her.

"Fuck, Violet!" He growled into her ear. His hand moved between them to furiously rub her swollen clit.

"Tate!" Violet was screaming and moaning his name after every thrust. Her nails were scraping up and down his back. He was slamming into her so hard that her hips were bruising from meeting his so hard.

"Ah!" She screamed as she came around him, and he released his load into her.

Violet was shaking from the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced. Tate pulled out of her and pulled his pants up. He looked at the skinny girl before him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her off the counter. He pulled her close to him so that he could whisper into her ear. "Don't ever think that anyone could fuck you like I do. No one will ever make you scream like I do. You are mine." He let her go and walked away. Violet sank to the floor, crying. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. She knew it was a lie, but she was so angry at herself. Tate heard her words but continued to walk away. Violet could not see the tear that fell down his cheek.

She had painfully made her way up the stairs and into the shower. She felt like she had been torn in half, but she had never felt more complete. How fucked up was that? She sat in the shower until the water turned freezing cold. She got out and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had bite marks across her neck, dark bruises on her hips, and handprint marks on her thighs. She cursed silently, knowing that bruises seemed to heal slower than actual wounds which meant she would have these marks for at least the next week. Violet opened her medicine cabinet and stared at the razors that were inside. She reached for them but ended up retracting her hand. No. She would not break her promise. The promise that she made to Tate so long ago to stop cutting. He might break all of his promises, but she refused to.

Violet went to bed that night feeling completely broken and fixed at the same time. She really must be losing her mind.

Violet woke up in a daze. Tate was all she dreamt about last night, and she was still exhausted from all of the tossing and turning that she did in her sleep. She went to move to get out of the bed and cried out. She felt a stabbing pain in her lower half. Tate had heard her scream and appeared by the side of the bed within a second.

"Tate?" She whimpered. "Help me." She reached her arms out to him. The rational part of her brain was not currently working. All she wanted was to be held in his strong arms. He wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands went to smooth out her hair.

"Shh… Vi. It's going to be okay." He slowly moved to help her lay back down, and she cried out again.

"Tate, I hurt." She felt the tears falling down her face. Tate kissed away her tears and whispered sweet words into her ear. This was the Tate that Violet loved. This was her Tate. "I missed you." She whispered into his ear before her mind completely shut down, and she fell back into a deep sleep. Tate tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead.

It had been a few hours since Violet had gone back to sleep. Tate was keeping his ears alert incase he heard any noises coming from her room. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Perfect timing, school should have ended about 30 minutes ago. He walked out the front door and made his way to the gate. He saw the blonde guy walking up to his mailbox. Evan looked at Tate in utter confusion.

"Where is Violet? Who are you?"

"The bigger question here, is who the fuck do you think you are? Violet has always been and will always be MINE. Stay. Away. From. Her." Tate spat the last words out at Evan.

Tate did not care to stick around and hear Evan's response. He turned around on his heel and made his way back into the Murder House.

If Evan was smart, he would listen to Tate's warning, but we do stupid things when we think we are in love.

_**I LOVE possessive Tate. Rawr! I LOVE the part of Violet that will always be connected to Tate. This was the first, and definitely not the last Tate/Evan encounter. Ah!**_


	5. Weak

_**So… It took me forever to figure out how I wanted Vivian to react about the whole "Tate rape" situation. I think I finally figured out how I think she would react. I also wanted to show the side of Violet that is weak around Tate. I think that it is clear from the show that Violet is a strong girl, but seems to have a weakness for Tate that he uses against her. He always says "I love you" to get her to do anything that he wants. Anywoo, that is my whole background to why I am playing on Violet's weakness in part of this chapter. I definitely think that both Violet and Tate have two very different personalities. Read on…**_

Tate walked back into the house and shut the front door. He heard sounds coming from upstairs and ran to Violet's room. He stopped at the door when he heard Vivian's voice.

"Baby girl why are you still in bed?"

Vivian walked over to Violet's bed and sat down next to where her daughter was laying. Violet moved sit up and winced before she fell back down against the pillow. "Mommy… I'm sorry." Vivian immediately pulled the covers back to examine what was wrong with Violet. "Violet, why are you covered in bruises?" Vivian could see dark spots peeking out from under Violet's shorts and tank top.

Violet starting crying. "I did something bad."

"Violet! Did Tate hurt you?" Vivian was becoming very worried about her daughter. "No! I mean… not on purpose!" Violet winced again. "Violet, what happened? Tell me now."

"Last night… We got into a fight, and then we… I couldn't stop mom. I tried! But… I just couldn't." Vivian wrapped her arms around Violet gently so that she wouldn't hurt her. She rested her head upon Violet's and tried to sooth her daughter's pain. "Shhhh, baby girl. It is going to be okay. I know how hard it is to resist someone that you love. I can see your love for him written all over your face. I will never forgive Tate for what he did, but if he hadn't of done it then we would not be together anymore. I would have lost you. Sometimes, you don't forgive, but you forget. I left what your father did to this family in the past. Maybe it is time for you to leave what Tate did in the past."

Violet shook her head. "I feel so torn, mom. When I am with him everything feels right, but when we are apart, all I do is fixated on his flaws. I can only see the dark Tate. How am I supposed to live with someone that is so full of darkness?"

"Sometimes the only thing that can save someone is the love of another, Violet." Her mother kissed the top of her head. "Now, lie back down and sleep off the pain." Her mother disappeared from the room as quickly as she appeared.

Tate had heard every word that was spoken. He wanted to tell Violet that he had changed, but he knew it was a lie. He had been trying, but without her, his attempts to get rid of the darkness were never successful. He honestly felt bad for what he did to her mother, but at the time, he thought it was the right thing to do. He had wanted to please Nora so badly. Tate had a bad record of letting woman control his decisions. He also felt bad about being so rough with Violet last night. He had snapped and let the darkness take over. He waited until he was sure that Vivian was gone before he opened the door to Violet's bedroom.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi."

He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down facing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Now that she was more coherent, she was not really in the mood to put up with Tate's shit. He placed his hand on top of one of her hands, and she immediately moved her hand away. "I'm sorry that I was so rough with you last night, Vi."

"It is not your fault. I should have known better than to mess around with two guys in such a short time frame. Lesson learned." She rolled her eyes. She was kind of looking to get a rise out of him. Her hopes were granted when Tate sneered at her. "Do you like sounding like a worthless whore?"

Violet laughed. "Haha, so now the truth of what you really think of me is revealed!"

Tate leaned over her so that his hands were resting near both of her shoulders. "Don't you even try to say that I don't love you. You know that you mean everything to me!" His hands shook her shoulders, making her wince.

"Tate! You are hurting me!" Violet exclaimed. Tate stopped shaking her and looked into her eyes with a pleading look. "I can make you feel better, Vi. I promise." He placed a kiss on her cheek, then one on the spot right under her ear, before moving down to the soft skin of her neck. Violet could not hold in the moan that escaped her lips when she felt his lips gentle caress her skin. Tate kissed and soothed every bruise on her neck and chest. He pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes were closed tightly as if she was trying to imagine that this wasn't happening.

"I'm here, baby. Look at me." Violet slowly opened her eyes. "I am right here. Always. I love you." Violet looked into Tate's eyes and saw all of his love for her in them. This was her Tate, her loving, gentle Tate. "Don't leave me." She pleaded with a small voice.

"I will always be here, if that is what you want." He reminded her. His words reminded her of their first time together. It was perfect. He had been gentle but rough at the same time. He had made her feel beautiful and safe. He made her moan and scream his name. It was perfect.

Violet came back to reality when she felt Tate move his hands under the waistband of her shorts. "Tate. It hurts too badly. I can't…" He removed one of his hands so that he could caress her soft cheek. "Trust me, baby. This will make you feel better." She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

Tate returned his hand so that both of his hands were resting on Violet's lower stomach. He gently began to push his fingers into her skin. Violet winced. "When your muscles are sore, you have to massage out the pain. It will hurt for a bit until I can unknot your muscles. Just breathe and relax." Tate spoke quietly to her. Violet laid her head back against her pillow and tried to relax. His fingers worked through her muscles until he could feel them begin to relax. He continued to move his fingers along her skin, making Violet moan. The pain had gone away and now all she could feel was his calloused fingers brushing against her skin. A small whine escaped her lips when Tate took his hands away from her. He chuckled and moved to lie down along side Violet. "I think that we should lay off on the roughness for a bit. Let me hold you for right now." He opened his arms to her, letting her make the decision whether or not to move into him. Violet didn't think before she curled her body against his. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. This was the Tate that she loved, and she never wanted to let him go. She rested her head against his chest and fell back asleep listening to him tell her how much he loved her.

Violet woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. She was no longer tired or in pain. Her hand felt around beside her, searching for Tate, and she opened her eyes when her hand met the emptiness. Her heart sank. He promised that he would not leave her again. She moved to sit up and saw that something was written on her chalkboard.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. Didn't want to wake you. I love you."

Violet smiled at the last part. Maybe her Tate had finally returned for good. She got out of bed, took a quick shower, and got ready for the day. The only thing on her mind was finding Tate. She was making her way down the stairs when she noticed the mail man drive by. Evan. Oh shit, Violet thought. She considered going outside to meet him but changed her mind when she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She could just apologize and make up some excuse to tell him tomorrow. She found Moira in the kitchen, cleaning. "Have you seen Tate?" Moira looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I haven't seen your little monster since earlier this morning." Violet rolled her eyes and shot Moira a glare before leaving the kitchen.

She decided to check the basement next. It took her a while to make her way through the entire basement because the twins had started to harass her. She finally got away from them and ran up the stairs into the hallway. She was getting annoyed of this hide and seek game that Tate seemed to be playing with her. She was about to go check to see if he was outside when she heard a loud thud coming from her room upstairs. Violet appeared right in front of her door and heard shouting and banging coming from inside of her room. She heard Tate shout when she opened the door.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He looked from the ground to her when she stepped into the room, silently cursing to himself. This was not the best time for Violet to show up. Violet gasped when she saw Evan lying on her bedroom floor. "What the fuck is going on, Tate?" She ran over to Evan and tried to help him up. He pushed her off of him and stood up. "This place is too fucked up." He said before turning and running out of her room. Violet ran to her window and watched her only friend run out of the house. She heard Tate shuffle his feet behind her. Strength, she thought to herself and took a deep breath.

Violet slowly turned around and looked at Tate with a hard glare. "Vi… It's not what your thinking!" That made her snap. "What? You… You had him on the ground! You would have killed him if I hadn't walked in the door! I thought you had changed! I'm such an idiot."

Tate walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "No, Vi. No. I just… He came in the house on his own. He tried to say that you didn't love me. He was throwing your friendship in my face. I didn't mean to. Please, Vi." Violet just stood there and looked at him for a moment. Her mind was running on overload. She looked up into his eyes and could see the darkness fleeting away and the love and pleading returning. She placed her small hands on either side of his face. "Tate… This can't happen. I can't be worrying constantly about what you will do when the darkness takes over."

His hands moved to cover her small wrists. "Vi, I promise. I want to change. I want to be everything that you need and want. I have been trying! I can't do it by myself. I need you." When Violet didn't respond right away, Tate added. "I couldn't control my reaction when that guy was saying all of those things about you. It made me snap. I love you so much, Violet. I can't stand to even think about losing you."

Violet took another deep breath. "I believe you, Tate. I believe that you want to change, and I know that you can because you have before. I will never forgive for what you did so long ago…" He opened his mouth to immediately begin to apologize again, but she placed a finger over his lips. "I won't forgive you, but I can try and put it all in the past. What's done is done. And… Since you have managed to scare off my only friend, I seem to have some free time in my schedule to help you." Tate smiled and moved to kiss her, but she pulled away. "But! You have to do what I say. No more weird shit. Okay? And if you mess up again, it's game over. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes! I promise, Vi. I promise. This is going to work." He smiled at her, and this time she let him kiss her. His kiss was sweet and childlike, like it was their first kiss. This was their way of starting over. Everything was going to be different this time, Violet could feel it.

_**Awe, a happy ending! For now… HaHa I have to add in some angst every now and again.**_


	6. Sessions

_**Sexy Warning ;)**_

Violet had another new daily routine. Most mornings she would wake up in Tate's arms. She would wake him up with a gentle kiss and the get out of bed so that she could get ready for the day. Tate would fix the bed and anything else in the room while Violet was getting ready incase the owner of the house decided the drop by. The ghosts always had to make sure to clean up after themselves. Tate and Violet would then go downstairs and sit around the living room. Tate would read the newspaper and would occasionally share articles with Violet. Tate hated the afternoons. Violet had made a deal with the twins. If they helped her with changing Tate, then she would stop being mean to them. They were young and would honestly do anything for the beautiful older girl. Tate hated the "sessions" as he liked to call the time spent in the basement every afternoon. The twins would purposely drive him crazy until he snapped. Every time he snapped, Violet would give him a look that made his heart sink, a look of pure disappoint. All it took was a look from the woman that he loved more than life to get him to try again. Every session lasted for 3 hours. Tate would walk up the basement stairs completely exhausted. Some times Violet would be happy with the progress that he had made and would let him hold her and kiss her. Other times, she would be so angry with him that he was forced to sleep on her bedroom floor. It was really a hit or miss at this point.

Today was just like any other day in the Murder House. Tate had woken up with Violet in his arms. He had done well at his session so he got to sleep in her bed. She gave him a gentle kiss before pulling back the covers and leaving him alone in the room. Tate cleaned the room and went downstairs. He grabbed the newspaper off the front steps and went into the kitchen. He looked around until he found what he wanted.

Violet walked into the kitchen and smiled at the scene in front of her. Tate had made breakfast and coffee and had placed it on the counter for her. "Where did you find this stuff?" She grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. Ghosts didn't have to eat, but it was always nice to consume something ever now and again. "The owner let some food in the fridge from his last visit. I don't think he will miss it." Tate walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. They sat and enjoyed their meal before moving into the living room.

Violet was currently lying across the sofa, lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the last time that she and Tate had been together, when he had made her scream on the kitchen counter. He had been so angry and full of the darkness, but damn, it had been a great fuck. He had been so rough that Violet couldn't move the next day. Violet got angry when she realized that he had barely touched her since then. He would hold her tightly to him, but his touches and kisses were so gentle. She was going crazy. Violet prided herself on her bravery and courage, but both of those characteristics flew out the window whenever Tate was around.

"What are you thinking about? You are blushing." Tate smirked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh… Um… I. Nothing. Just daydreaming." The blush on Violet's face got darker. God damn it, she thought to herself. Why does he have this effect on me?

Tate laughed. "Okay, my love. Just so you know, you are an awful liar."

"Only around you." She corrected him. Tate winked at her. He loved the effect that he had on her. "I think it's time for one of your sessions" That took the smirk right off of Tate's face.

The session had been a long and tiring one for Tate. The twins had really pulled out the darkness from within him. At one point, he had Troy on the floor almost about to break what was left of the smaller boy's neck, and Violet had to grab Tate to stop him. Violet ended the session shortly after that incident. She could see that the twins were done for today. "Thank you boys." She said sweetly to them and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. The twins blushed and ran from the room. Violet turned around to look for Tate. She found him sitting in the white rocking chair with his head in his hands.

"Don't even start, Vi. This is fucking hopeless! I am never going to change!" He lifted his head and yelled at her. Violet walked over to him and got on her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees and shook him a bit. "Don't say that! You can change. You have changed some already. It just takes time! And, we have all of the time in the world, Tate." Tate looked into her loving eyes and took a deep breath. He released all of the negative energy that was consuming him when he exhaled. He grabbed Violet by her arms and pulled her into his lap.

"I just don't want it to take forever for you to love me again." His eyes were sad. Violet cupped his face with her small hands. "I do you love, Tate. That is why I am trying to help you." She placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled. "Let's go upstairs" she suggested. Instead of walking, Tate wrapped her tightly in his arms, and Violet felt the wind blow through her hair. They were now standing in her bedroom. Violet stood on her toes so that she could kiss Tate again. This time she put more force into her kiss, hoping that Tate would get the hint. He kissed her back with equal force and pulled her body against his. The kiss continued until Violet decided to voice her needs.

"I want to… Tate, please." She moaned into his lips. Her hand moved to cup his growing arousal. He softly pushed her hand and body away. "No, Vi. I can't." He whispered and shook his head.

"I must be dreaming or hallucinating because I am having a bad case of déjà vu. Why won't you touch me anymore? Why won't you make love to me like you used to?" Violet was letting her temper show. She always seemed to have more courage around him when she was angry. Tate took a few steps away from her. "Violet, I don't want to hurt you again. Last time… I hurt you! I felt so bad. I promised that I would never let anything hurt you, and I broke that promise."

"Tate… You didn't mean to hurt me, and I was definitely not complaining while you were fucking me against the kitchen counter!" Violet moved closer to him until he was backed against a wall. "I can see that you want to, Tate." Her eyes moved down to the bulge in his jeans. "Just… please. I need you." She pleaded. Tate could feel his control slipping away. He could never resist her when she spoke to him and looked at him like that.

His lips roughly met hers. Their teeth clashed against each other as the two dominated for control of the kiss. Violet always let Tate win these battles. Tate walked her backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling Tate on top of her. She moaned when Tate's hands moved under her shirt and caressed her soft skin. He didn't take a long time before he removed her shirt and bra. He looked into her eyes. "Do you want me?" His voice was full of lust. "I have only wanted you, always." She moved her lips up to kiss him, but he pulled back. She looked at him, confused.

She could see the darkness rising in his eyes. "You didn't seem to want me when you were fucking that guy in the backyard." Violet gasped at his comment and smacked him across the face. "How dare you! Why do you have to ruin everything?" She tried to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. "Why did you do it, Violet? Why did you give yourself to him?"

"Oh please! Don't act like I gave him my virtue. Did you forget that you were the one to take that from me? And don't act like you are so innocent!" She tried to push him again, but he held firm. "I haven't even thought about anyone else since I have been with you! You are all that I want!" Tate was leaning right in front of Violet's face. She could feel his words on her lips. "And you are all that I want, Tate! I already told you that! Evan was just a stupid distraction. It didn't mean anything! The only thing I thought about afterward was how it was nothing like being with you. Being with you is the only thing I want!" His lips roughly attacked hers. She pulled her face away from him. "Stop. I'm not in the mood anymore." Tate's hand slipped up into her skirt and pressed hard against her soaking wet panties. "I don't believe you." He growled into her ear before taking it into his mouth and biting down. Violet moaned. Why did he have such a strong hold on her?

The two lovers wasted no time ridding each other of their clothes. Tate was showering Violet's body in wet kisses. He moved down her stomach and stop right before he reached her wet need. "Tate, don't tease me. Please." Tate smirked at her and slipped a finger into her heat. Violet's loud moan encouraged Tate to insert two more fingers. He was quickly moving them inside of her. He pulled them out when he felt her coming close to her end. Violet growled at Tate and pulled him up to kiss him. Tate lined his hips up with hers and slowly pushed into her, completely filling Violet up. "Yes…" She hissed into his ear. He slowly pulled out of her and pushed back into her. Each thrust was as slow as the one before it. Violet's moans were becoming pleas. "Tate, move faster."

Tate continued to move at his slow pace. "No, Vi. I won't hurt you again." He kissed her cheek. Violet dug her nails into his biceps. "Well, I am going to seriously injure you if you do not move faster!"

Tate laughed at her meaningless threat. "Just enjoy the feeling, Vi. It doesn't have to be rough all of the time." Tate ran his fingers down her stomach until he reached her little bundle of nerves. One of his fingers gentle swept over it, causing Violet to arch her back into him. "There you go, just let go and focus on how good it feels when I touch you." His finger continued to move slowly over her clit. It didn't take long for Violet to cry out. Her walls tightening around him brought Tate to his release. He pulled out of her and moved to her side. His fingers continued to rub her clit. Violet started shaking. "Ah… Tate. It's too much. Stop!" Tate shook his head and placed a kiss on her cheek. Violet came for the second time. "Tate!" She sucked in a big gulp of air. She was pretty sure that she had stopped breathing for a few moments.

Violet turned her head to the side to look at Tate. "Wipe that God damned smirk of your face!" She playfully hit his arm. "I told you. How did that feel, baby?" He pulled her close to him so that their noses were touching. "You know that it was fucking amazing, Tate." She pressed her lips to his. She rested her face in the crook of his neck and listened to his slow breathing.

"Violet?"

"Mmhm?" She mumbled. Tate whispered to her. "I could feel the darkness rising in me, but as soon as you started to fight to convince that you only wanted me, it went away. You are the only one that can save me."

"Mmhm." Violet mumbled again as she drifted off to sleep cradled in her angel of darkness' arms.

_**Reviews are loved and so are you!**_


	7. You Choose

It had been a week since Tate had started to improve in his sessions with Violet and the twins. He could almost make it through an entire session without trying to kill one of the boys. Violet was pleased with his progress and was allowing him to sleep in her bed every night. Sleep was a literal term in their case. Tate had not made love to Violet in a week. His sessions were leaving him completely exhausted, and he would instantly fall asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. Violet had no idea that pulling the darkness out of Tate would mean that she was no longer going to be able to have sex with him. She was beginning to get bored and needy. Being dead heightened every sense and need within a person, and Violet had a ton of needs for Tate.

Tate had also started going down to the basement early before his sessions began. He told Violet that he could do well in the sessions if he had some time alone to begin to push away the darkness. At first Violet did not question his plans because she wanted him to get rid of the darkness in any way possible. It wasn't until today that she became curious about what exactly he was doing in the basement.

For the past week, Tate had been going down to the basement before his sessions to clear his mind. He would normally sit in the white rocking chair in one of the empty rooms and block out the rest of the house. He would take deep breaths while trying to rid himself of the darkness that grew deep inside of him. He would meditate for about an hour so that his mind would be clear. Today was just like any other day. Tate was sitting in the rocking chair with his eyes closed, not paying attention to anything around him. He suddenly felt a body straddle his waist and wrap its arms around his neck. The person pressed their lips to his roughly. His eyes popped open and revealed that the mystery person was Hayden. Tate tore his mouth away from hers and placed his hands on her hips to try and push her off of him. His movement only encouraged her to kiss his neck. Tate was about to say something when he saw a flash of blonde move out of the corner of his eye. His eyes moved to the staircase and saw Violet running back up the stairs.

Tate could feel the darkness beginning to surge inside of him. Hayden had possibly just ruined all of the progress that he had made with Violet, and he was going to make her pay. Tate pushed her harder this time and wrapped his large hand around her throat. "You fucking whore!" He slammed her against a wall. "You have no idea what you just did." He growled at her.

"I just want to have a little fun, my little monster." Hayden choked out a few words before Tate tightened his grip around her neck.

"I'm not like that anymore…" Tate released his hold on her and walked a few steps away with a frown on his face. Hayden laughed and ran her hand over her neck. "Could have fooled me. Why are you trying to get rid of the darkness? It is so powerful and exhilarating."

Tate hesitated for a moment before answering. "I love Violet, and she wants me to change. I would do anything for her."

Hayden laughed again. "I thought that if someone loved you, that means that they loved everything about you and would not need to change anything?"

Tate narrowed his eyes at her. "Like you would know anything about love. You are just a whore that goes after all of the wrong guys. Go. Away." Tate watched Hayden disappear from the room. He tried to shake the feeling that what she said had been the truth, but he couldn't. Why would Violet want him to change if she loved him? He decided that his answer to that question would have to wait until he found Violet and told her that what she had just seen was not at all what it appeared to be.

Violet ran up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the counter tightly to keep herself from falling to the floor. Her cries were causing her small frame to shake. She could not believe what she had just seen in the basement. Was that what Tate had been doing everyday this week before his sessions? Her mind continuously played the picture of Hayden on Tate's lap over and over again. She finally let herself fall onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Violet heard footsteps coming closer to her, but she could not find the strength in herself to look up.

"Miss Violet, is everything alright?" Moira leaned down to look into Violet's eyes. Violet tried to wipe the tears from her face. "Oh, yea. Yes. I'm fine. Sorry."

Moira extended her hand to help Violet stand. "Miss Violet, if I may be so blunt… Are your tears because of Mr. Tate?"

"What? Why would you ask me that, Moira?"

Moira moved to clean the counter of the kitchen while answering the question. "You are a smart girl. I know that you can see the evil that is inside of Tate. He is one of the most dangerous spirits in this house. Do not ever forget that, Miss Violet. And please do not think that you can change him for good. The evil can never become angels again."

Violet took a step back. "You're wrong. Tate has changed before, and he can do it again."

"Oh, Miss Violet. Sometimes you can be so stupid and naïve." Violet glared at the old woman before turning and leaving the kitchen. What the hell did that old bat know anyways? She was turning around the corner into the living room when her body connected with another. She almost fell backwards before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. When she had gotten her feet back onto the ground, she looked up into her savior's face. "Let me go."

Tate released his hold on her, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "Vi, I have to explain…"

"I don't want to hear it, Tate. I am always here, ready and willing to be with you… And you go and mess around with her?" Violet's temper was getting the better of her again.

"I didn't do anything! She practically attacked me!" Tate was pleading with her to understand.

"I told you, Tate. I warned you… If you fucked up again, then it would be the end. It's over." Violet turned to walk away, but Tate grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again.

"No! This is not my fault. I have given up everything for you! I am changing for you. If you really loved me then you would not ask me to change!" That last sentence caught Violet off guard. Did Tate not want to get rid of the darkness? Violet's head was spinning, and she needed to get away from him before she did or said something that she would regret later.

Violet looked up into his eyes and quietly whispered the two most hated and sacred words in the house. "Go. Away."

Tate disappeared in front of her, and Violet stared into the emptiness. Her thoughts were scrambled. Why did Tate say that she shouldn't want to change him? How could she be with him if he still had the darkness in him? She had once been attracted to that darkness, but after she found out all of the awful things that Tate had done, her attraction dissolved. She now hated the darkness that made Tate do all of those things. Was it the darkness that made him kill those people and rape her mother? The next question that ran through Violet's mind scared her. What if Tate did all of those things on his own free will?

"No." Violet said out loud into the empty space. The words that Chad had told her so long ago echoed in her mind. "Your man will always be a monster." Violet began to cry again and sank down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her small frame because she felt like she was going to fall apart. A pair of warm and loving arms wrapped around hers. Violet looked into her mother's eyes. Her mother always seemed to know exactly when Violet needed her the most.

"Mom… What if Tate really is a monster? What if he is the reason for all of the darkness in this house? I don't know why I thought that I could change him. What if his pretends to change to get me to be with him? Maybe he is trying to pull me into the darkness with him." Violet was rambling, letting all of her worries flow out of her.

"Shhh… Baby girl. You are upset about seeing Hayden all over Tate. Let me tell you something about Hayden. She is manipulative and deceitful. And Tate loves you. I would believe him when he says that Hayden was the only one participating in what you saw. As for the darkness, you have always known that Tate is somewhat of a… crazy person. He killed people when he was alive and that anger and aggression transferred over with him when he died. He did do some things to help Nora, which I am not saying are okay, but he had reason. The darkness has always been in him, and maybe it can never leave…"

Violet was silently listening to her mother speak. She knew that Tate had lost his way when he was alive. Constance hold told her that, but Violet could not understand how Tate could completely change between good and evil so quickly. How could he be so loving and innocent around her and then flip the switch and kill someone?

Vivien could see the confusion playing across her daughter's face. "Love can make us do crazy things, Violet. Tate was not loved enough when he was alive, and that drove him to his breaking point. Tate loved Nora as a mother and committed awful crimes at her request. Tate loves you, baby girl. He would give you anything or do anything that you asked of him. Maybe the darkness in him is all of the negative remains from the actions he has made because of the people he loves."

"Then what do I do, mom?"

"Well that is all up to you. You have a big decision to make, Violet. Do you embrace every part of Tate, even the darkness, or do you tell him that you cannot love him completely and walk away? I will support whatever decision you choose because I only want you to be happy, but keep in mind, if you choose the latter option, Tate is going to fight you every step of the way. He has a strong connection to you that he is not going to want to break. You have to be strong." Vivien kissed Violet on the cheek before standing up and walking down the hallway.

"What do I do?" That question sat in Violet's mind for a long time. She finally pulled herself off the floor. She could not make the decision right now, and she desperately needed to escape from her thoughts for awhile. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. They had skipped Tate's session today because of everything that happened, and now it was just about the time for school to be over. Violet knew exactly what she needed to help her get away from her thoughts. She needed to see Evan.

Violet walked out of the house and went to wait by the mail box. It had been about an hour before Evan came out of his house and went to check the mail.

"Boo!" Violet made herself appear to him. Evan didn't jump this time. He stood there and stared at Violet for a moment before turning around to head back to his house. "Wait! Please. Evan, I am so sorry about everything! I have been such a bitch to you lately. I am sorry that I have been avoiding you, and… I am sorry about what Tate did."

Evan stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face her. "I waited out here at this damn mail box for you, everyday, and you never came back. I went into your house to find you because I was worried about you. I thought that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you. I love you, Violet."

Violet's heart dropped. "Evan… I'm sorry. I don't even know if I know what loves is anymore. Maybe ghosts are not allowed to be in love… I just miss you." Evan walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Violet held on to him with all of her strength. "I miss you, too. I haven't stopped thinking about you." Violet rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled like some designer cologne, but it was a comforting smell to Violet. "Come into the backyard with me?" She asked him. She felt him nodded against her cheek.

Violet and Evan sat in the backyard, and she told him everything about Tate. He listened to her quietly, only speaking if she asked him a question. She cried, and he would wipe away her tears. He would hold her in his arms when she began to shake. They sat in silence for a while after she had finished her story. Evan was holding her in his arms, and Violet was content. Evan was the first to break the silence.

"I want you to kill me, Violet." Violet jumped out of his arms, surprised by his words.

"What? No!"

"Why not? I could protect you! We could be together. This is what I want!" Violet moved to sit in front of Evan and placed her small hands on either side of his face. She looked into his eyes.

"Oh no… I could never ask you to do that. I could never ask you to give up your life for me. I never knew how precious life was when I was alive. I made a stupid decision when I was upset, and it ended my life. I never wanted this, and I still don't. I would never wish this… existence on anyone, especially you. I care about you, Evan. I don't want you to have to be like me, cursed and damned in this house with other souls that are just as fucked up and full of sorrow." Her eyes were pleading for him to understand that there was nothing happy about her existence.

"I just thought… I could give you your happy ending, Violet. I could make you happy." He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet. Violet could not contain the sob that wracked through her body. She broke the kiss and looked into Evan's eyes.

"You are so perfect, Evan. You are an amazing guy, full of love and light. I am just not the girl that you are supposed to be with and give all of your love to. I gave my heart away a long time ago. I gave it away without even thinking of the consequences, and now I am paying for that. I don't get a happy ending, but you do. You get to leave this place and have a life. Please… Do it for me." She could see the sadness in his eyes, but he nodded his head. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. The pair walked back to the mail boxes to say goodbye.

"Violet, you will always be in my mind. I don't think I will ever forget the ghost girl that stole my heart one summer."

Violet laughed. "You will always be on my mind, too. I will think of you being happy and old and married with tons of little kids." She smiled at him and kissed him for the last time.

"What are you going to do now, Violet Harmon? Where is your future going to go?"

"I think that I have finally figured out what I am going to do… I made the decision a long time ago, but it has taken me all of these years to finally realize exactly what it meant. I can never have a completely happy ending, but I can make it as happy as possible."

"Well, I hope that your forever will be as perfect as it can be because you deserve it. You are an amazing woman, Vi. I will miss your company. Bye." Evan gave her one last hug before walking away. Violet turned to look at the house that held her past and future. She could not change the past or the people in the house, but she could change her future. She confidently walked back into her prison, knowing that today was going to be the first day of her forever.

_**Awe, well that is the last we will see of Evan. I'm going to miss him. :(**_


	8. Apologize

_**A big thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story! You are the best :)**_

The house was quiet when Violet reentered it after saying goodbye to Evan. It was a bittersweet goodbye. She was sad to lose her only friend, but she was happy that he was going to have a life and not be stuck in this hell hole. Violet had told Evan that she had made up her mind on where her future was going, and that was partially true. She had decided that she wanted her future to be with Tate. She was going to try and get him to change one more time, but she knew if he didn't, she would still stay with him. Being alone for forever was worse than not being completely happy.

Violet found Tate in the darkness of the basement. He was sitting in the white rocking chair. She walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him. Before she could say anything, he whispered. "I am so afraid that one day… I will no longer want to fight the darkness that is inside of me. I am afraid that I will give in and let it consume me."

Violet leaned forward and grabbed his face with her small hands. "I don't believe that. You can fight it, Tate!"

Tate pushed her hands away and stood up. "Why? Because I love you, Violet?" Violet pushed her hands against his chest. "Yes, Tate! Because you promised me that you would never let anything hurt me, and your darkness is hurting me all of the time!"

Tate moved close to her face and growled. "I have NEVER laid a hand on you!"

Violet laughed to try and hide her fear and anger. "You hurt me because you scare the shit out of me when you are like this. And you hurt the people that I love!"

Tate looked down at the floor, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Violet."

Violet turned his chin up with her hand so that their eyes were meeting. "Tate… You owe me. Please."

Violet watched the anger and fire rise back up into Tate's eyes. He roughly pulled his head away from her grasp. "I can't stop, Violet! I can't get rid of it! You have to take all of me or nothing."

Violet answered him in an almost creepy, calm manner. "I can't… I won't love a monster for the rest of my existence."

Tate glared at her. "You think I'm a monster? You have no idea what a monster is! I am tame compared to some of the things that are in this house. I do not kill for pleasure or just out of spite."

"But you have harmed people! It shouldn't matter why you did it." Violet was beginning to let her anger get the best of her, and that never ended well.

Tate opened his mouth to reply but was cut short. "Oh for the love of God! Shut the fuck up!" Tate and Violet turned their heads to see Hayden standing by the rocking chair. "I am so fucking tired of hearing you two fighting!"

"Stay out of this, Hayden. This doesn't concern you." Tate growled at her.

"It does concern me when you are driving the entire house insane. Now both of you sit down… Now!" Tate and Violet gave each other a look before sitting down on the floor. Hayden moved to sit in the rocking chair in front of them "Thank you. Now let's play a game. It's called "We are going to fix all of our issues right now before Hayden rips off our heads." Hayden smirked. "I wonder how long it would take someone to heal if they had their head ripped off…"

"Hayden!" Tate growled.

"Oh yes, okay. So obviously Violet, you want Tate to change and get rid of the darkness inside of him. Tate, you want Violet to accept you as you are. Sound about right?" Both of them nodded. "Okay. Well here is what I have to say… Tate will always have the darkness inside of him. It is a part of his spirit. Violet, you are going to have to accept that. But there is a compromise that you two can agree upon. Violet will agree to love Tate despite his flaws, and Tate will agree to apologize to everyone that he has hurt and not to hurt anymore people. Agreed?"

Tate looked into Violet's eyes. "I can do that. Please, Violet, meet me halfway?"

Violet nodded slowly. "Okay."

Hayden smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh thank you! I am just happy to not have to listen to you two little fuckers anymore!" She stood up and walked away from them, leaving them alone in the basement.

Tate helped Violet stand up and watched her dust of her dress. "Vi, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

She nodded at him. "Okay so Halloween is in a few days, and the ghosts get to leave the house… Will you go with me somewhere?"

"Sure." Violet was keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

Tate grabbed her chin this time and made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm really trying, Tate. It is just going to take some time for me to be happy with this… I love you. I do, and I am going to try everyday. I just need some time." Her eyes held unshed tears. She did not want to cry in front of him because she knew that it would upset him.

"Thank you so much for trying, Vi. That is all I'm asking, is for you to try. And I will do everything that I can to make you happy. I love you. You are all I want." Tate smiled at her. "I hope that what we do on Halloween will bring a smile to your face." He kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out of the basement.

3 DAYS LATER

"Happy Halloween, Violet!" Violet opened her eyes when she heard her mother yelling. She sat up in bed and glared at the woman in front of her. She was not okay with being woken up while so early in the morning.

"Mother… What the hell?"

"Vi, language! It is Halloween! Aren't you excited? Do you like my costume?" Vivien spun around in a circle and then posed in front of her daughter. She was wearing a flapper dress, fishnet stockings, and black heels.

"Did you steal that from Nora?"

Vivien moved to sit on the bed beside her daughter. "I borrowed it. She is a nice woman."

Violet smirked at her mother. "That is really nice, mom, but you have still yet to tell me why you are waking me up so early."

"Could you use a little more sarcasm in your voice, Vi? I am here because today is the day that we finally get to leave this house! Don't you want to spend the entire day away from here? What are you planning on doing? Your father will not tell me what we are doing today."

Violet rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I am doing something with Tate at some point. It is a surprise."

"Well then get up and dressed! Can't waste any time!" Vivien shook Violet's knee and then left the room. Violet groaned and laid back down, covering her face with her pillow.

"She is right. It is time to start the day. Most of the spirits have already left." Violet pulled the pillow off of her face and saw Tate standing in the middle of her room. She tried to smile as sweetly as she could at him. She was still trying and was making small progress everyday. She continued to tell herself that this was the right decision. She wanted to be with Tate for always and had to make some sacrifices to make sure that happened.

"Okay, okay. I'm up!" Violet climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet. Tate came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, placing kisses on the back of her neck. "Need some help getting undressed?" He whispered into her ear.

"If you ever want to leave this house today, you might want to keep your hands to yourself."

Tate backed away from her. "Fair enough. I will wait for you downstairs. You have 10 minutes."

"10 Minutes!" Violet spun around to argue with him, but he had already disappeared. "Ass."

….

Tate had planned out an entire day of events. First, they went to eat lunch at some café. Then Tate took Violet to different thrift stores and bought her whatever she wanted, paying with money that he had collected over the years. At first, Violet did not like the idea of Tate buying her things, but she finally gave in after Tate told her that he would start randomly buying outfits and making her wear them. After they had collected about 10 shopping bags, they headed back to the house. Violet thought that their day was over, but Tate told her that he had one more thing that they had to do before midnight.

As soon as the sun was setting, Tate took Violet's hand and led her down the street. They walked for about 15 minutes before he stopped.

"Tate, what are we doing here?"

Tate squeezed her hand. "I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of." He walked right through the front doors and pulled Violet along with him. Violet's eyes scanned along the dark hallways. The high school looked much more intimidating when it was dark. The hallways seemed never ending.

Violet stopped walking, and Tate turned around when he felt her hand pull against his. "Tate…"

Tate moved close to her and whispered in her ear. "I made a deal to apologize. This is the first step. Trust me." Violet looked at him and nodded, following behind him when he started to walk away.

Violet followed him down the long, dark hallways of the school. She hadn't gone to school there for long before she started skipping, so she did not know exactly where she was going. Her eyes grew wide when Tate turned and walked through the doors of the library. She followed him and stopped right when she was inside the library. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the ghosts that she had encountered many years ago. She watched as Tate walked to the middle of the room.

"Hello? It's me, Tate. Is anyone here? I want to talk." Tate slowly spun in a circle, looking for the spirits as he spoke.

Violet gasped when she saw the teenagers start to appear around her. The bloody cheerleader, Chloe, appeared to the right of Violet, and Stephanie, the goth girl, appeared to the left of Violet. "How precious…" Stephanie whispered into Violet's ear. "Did Tate murder you too, or did you go willing because you wanted to spend forever with your lover?" Violet whipped her head to the side and glared at the girl.

Chloe put her hand on Violet's cheek and pulled her face so that they were looking at each other. "You poor girl… Never even had a chance."

"Take you hands off of her!" Tate growled at the two girls. Chloe and Stephanie turned their attentions to him and walked over to where he was standing.

"Why are you here, Tate?" Tate turned around when he heard Kyle's voice coming from behind him. Tate looked at the jock and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I came here to talk to you, all of you. That okay?"

"Fine." Kyle replied and moved to sit in one of the library chairs, motioning for Tate and Violet to sit across from him. Violet quickly walked over to Tate's side and sat down beside him. Chloe moved to sit down next to Kyle and Stephanie and the other spirits of the 12 kids that he had killed moved to sit around them.

"So?" Chloe questioned.

Violet placed her hand on top of Tate's and squeezed, letting him know that she was supporting him. Tate took a deep breath before he spoke. "I came here to apologize to all of you."

Chloe leaned forward in her seat. "I thought that you didn't remember us or what you did!" Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back against the chair gently.

Tate looked at her apologetically. "I don't… I can't remember going to school that day. I only remember what I did before school and what happened to me right before I died. I only know what I did because Violet told me and showed me articles about it on the internet."

"Well isn't she your little savior." Stephanie teased. Tate glared at her.

"You should be thanking her! I am finally here, doing what you have wanted me to do for years."

"He is right. We should be thanking her." Kyle spoke calmly and turned his attention to Violet. "Thank you for telling him and obviously changing him."

Violet looked into the ghost boy's eyes and spoke quietly. "I haven't changed him…" Tate looked at her with pleading eyes, and she returned the look.

Kyle laughed. "You have changed him, Violet. He would never have figured out about us or come here on his own free will." Kyle turned his attention back to Tate. "Well now you know, Tate. What now?"

Tate took another deep breath. "I want to apologize for what I did. I can't tell you why I did it, but I am truly sorry for what I did. I can't change the past, but hopefully now you can have some peace."

Kyle looked at Chloe and smiled at her before looking back at Tate. "You have no idea how long we have been waiting for you to say that. We can finally move on and leave this school now that you have apologized. Thank you, Tate."

Violet squeezed Tate's hand tightly as she watched all of the spirits start to fade away. In a split second, Tate and Violet were the only two left in the library.

"That was very brave, Tate. It takes a lot of courage to apologize, especially for something that hurt so many people." Violet spoke softly, keeping her eyes forward.

"I did it for you." Tate whispered. Violet finally made eye contact with him and smiled. Tate smiled back at her. 'You haven't smiled at me like that in days."

Violet smiled wider. "Well, I'm proud of you, Tate. What you just did… I'm happy." Tate grabbed her gently by the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. His kiss was full of passion and quickly became urgent. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap. Violet gasped when she felt Tate's arousal pressing against her thigh.

"Tate… Tate! Stop!" Violet tried to pull away from his lap, but he held her tightly to him.

Tate laughed at her struggles. "You being happy with me turns me on like crazy, Vi. Haven't you ever thought about having sex in a school?" Tate wiggled his eyebrows at her. Violet pushed her hands against his chest.

"Oh no. That will not be happening." Violet's cheeks were bright red from her blushing.

Tate stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "But I did something good. Shouldn't I get a reward?"

"You should not have to be rewarded for doing the right thing, Tate. Take me home." Tate frowned and let go of his hold on Violet. He watched her stand up and fix her clothes. Tate stood up beside her and began to walk out of the library. He stopped when he felt her hand on his upper arm. Violet walked up behind him, stood on her toes, and whispered into his ear. "You will get your reward as soon as we get home." Tate spun around quickly and picked her up, making her squeal.

"What are we waiting for then?" He kissed her lips quickly and began to walk faster out of the school with her in his arms.


	9. Maybe

_**I am SO sorry that this took so long to update. I was being lazy and watching Taissa's movie Higher Ground over and over again. Thank you for your patience! I love all of you for reading and reviewing. Okay, here we go!**_

"Mmm…" Violet moaned as she stretched her arms above her head. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, savoring the rare silence that was incasing the Murder House. When she finally opened her eyes, she turned on her side and looked at the sleeping ghost next to her. Ghosts could sleep for days and days, but they never dreamed. Violet ran her finger down the ghost's cheek. When her finger got to the ghost's mouth, the ghost opened its mouth and sucked her finger in between its teeth.

"Tate!" Violet gasped and tried to pull her hand away. Tate bit down on her finger hard enough so that she could not pull away. Tate moved her finger farther into his mouth. His tongue was moving up and down her finger. "I thought that I was the one that was supposed to suck on your finger to turn you on." Violet teased.

Tate took her finger out of his mouth. "Did that turn you on? That's hot, Vi."

Violet pushed her hand roughly into his chest, shaking the bed and making Tate laugh. "As much as I would love to watch you suck on my… finger. We need to get up. We have a busy day today." Tate said.

Violet looked at Tate, confused. "What are we doing today?"

Tate sat up and pulled her into a sitting position. He kissed her on the cheek. "Well first, we need to find Chad and Patrick."

…

"Are you serious? No. No!" Chad was laughing and shaking his head vigorously.

"Hell no." Patrick chimed in.

The couple was standing in the basement looking at the two teenagers in front of them. "There is no way in hell that we are going to forgive you. You killed us! And now we are stuck in this house."

Violet reached out and took Tate's hand in hers. She could feel him shaking. "I am trying to apologize for what I did to you. I'm sorry."

Chad walked close to Tate. "I don't give a fuck if you are sorry or not. You're a monster."

"He is not a monster!" Violet spoke up for the first time since they had entered the basement.

Chad turned his attention to her. "I thought we already had this conversation, little darling. Truthfully, I am surprised that you took him back after he raped your mother."

Violet did not shrink back like Chad expected her to. She walked up to him and stood on her toes so that she was in his face. "I get why you are upset and don't want to forgive Tate, but you have no reason to be such a dick. How about you get over yourself and at least try to find some kind of peace in this house?"

Chad starred at the small girl in front of him, surprised by her reaction. He opened his mouth to speak, but Violet put one of her fingers up to stop him. "We are done here. Tate apologized. I really could care less if you forgive him or not."

Violet turned quickly on her heel and grabbed Tate's arm, pulling him up the stairs. Once they were out of the basement, Violet let go of Tate's hand and put her face in her hands. "Oh those two are so aggravating!" She slammed her hand against the nearest wall.

"Vi, it's okay. I did kill them… They have every right to hate me." Tate placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her tension ease. She turned to face him and smiled. "I know. I am just proud of you for apologizing. It is the thought that counts." Tate smiled at her words and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his even breathing.

Tate looked up and saw Vivien walking into the living room. "There are still more people that I need to talk to." Violet had seen her mother out of the corner of her eye and nodded her head. "Maybe I should go talk to her alone…" Violet looked up into his eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

Tate released Violet from his arms and slowly made his way to the living room. He stood at the entrance way. "Mrs. Harmon… Can I talk to you?" Vivien looked up from her seated position on the couch. She nodded her head and motioned for Tate to sit in the chair across from her. Tate moved slowly, keeping his eyes down. He took a seat in the chair, still staring at his feet.

"I was wondering when our paths were going to cross, Tate." Vivien's voice was level and calm. "Won't you look me in the eyes?"

Tate shook his head. "I can't…"

"Why? Look at me, Tate."

Tate stayed completely still for a moment before slowly lifting his eyes up to meet Vivien's. His bottom lip began to quiver as his eye's filled with tears.

"You know, my husband tells me that you are a psychopath and that everything you do is only for show." Vivien stared into the young boy's eyes.

"It's… not. I swear." Vivien held up her hand to stop his words.

"I love my husband, but I rarely trust his judgment. He is too quick to form opinions about people. I have my own opinion about you, Tate. I can see by your reaction to looking into my eyes that my opinion is true. Would you like to hear it?"

Tate nodded his head slowly.

"I think you are a good person that has done some bad things in the past. Everyone has a dark side, and some of us, like you, have acted upon it. I do not think that you are a monster, like the others say. I just think that you are a man that never grew up, and therefore you make childish decisions. I have spoken to Nora, and I understand why you did what you did. There is no need to apologize to me because I do not need to forgive you. I have come to terms with my destiny, and I want to thank you."

"Wh…. What?" Tate stammered, completely confused.

"I want to thank you for bringing my family back together. I have never been happier with Ben than I am right now. And I have never had such a close relationship with my daughter. Even though you did something terrible to me, the outcome is happy. So thank you, Tate. And please, keep Violet happy. She loves you as much as you love her."

Tate watched with wide eyes as Vivien stood up and exited the room. He sat back in the chair in a daze.

Violet was standing outside of the living room when Vivien exited. Vivien smiled at her daughter. "You have yourself a good guy in there." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked further into the house. Violet smiled at her mother's words and walked into the living room.

Tate looked up from his seated position and smiled. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world." Violet walked up to him, and he pulled her into his lap. She nuzzled her face into the space between his neck and shoulder, placing a small kiss on his exposed skin. She whispered into his ear. "And you are a liar."

Tate chuckled. "It's true, Vi. There is nothing more beautiful than you." Violet pulled back to look into Tate's black eyes. She leaned forward until her lips were barely grazing his. Tate leaned just enough to connect their mouths. Violet pulled Tate close to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. She arched her back into his chest, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

Tate kissed her for a moment before gently pulling away. "Not yet, my love." Violet frowned at his words and stuck out her bottom lip. Tate chuckled again. "Don't give me that look. There is still one more person that I need to talk to today."

Violet looked at Tate in confusion. "Who else is there?"

Tate lowered his eyes for a moment before looking into her brown eyes. Her eyes were different than his. His were dark black and held many secrets and mysteries. Her eyes were light brown and contained a light in them that attracted Tate. He could stare into her eyes for hours.

"Your dad."

Violet pulled farther away from him and gasped. "Ha! Do you have a death wish?"

"Well I'm already dead, what else can he do to me?" Tate tried to pull her body to his again, missing her warmth.

Violet shook her head. "He can beat the shit out of you, over and over again. Tate, this is a bad idea."

"Do you really think that your dad is stronger than me?" Violet glared at his words, and Tate threw his hands up in front of his face. "I mean I won't hurt him, but I think I could defend myself. Maybe… Maybe I deserve the beating from him. I think I hurt him more than anyone."

"Tate… What if you talking to him just makes things worse? He has not tried to stop me from being with you. Maybe we should just leave him alone. Don't try to fix something that isn't broken, right?"

Tate picked Violet up from his lap and helped her stand. He stood up from the chair. "Violet…" He kissed her forehead. "I have to at least try."

Violet watched him walk away and called out to him. "Fine! But if you fuck this up, don't come crying to me! I warned you…" She shook her head and sank into the now empty chair, curling her legs up against her chest.

… (This next part will follow closely with the scene from the season finale. Just because I loved how Ben and Tate interacted in that scene)

Tate found Ben in the room where his office used to be. Ben was sweeping up paper and other trash that had been left behind during the last "ghost hunt". The door to the room was open so Tate knocked on the doorway. Ben looked up, and his eyes turned cold when he saw the teenage boy standing in the doorway.

"Have you got a minute? I know. I'm the last person that you want to see right now." Tate walked slowly into the room.

Ben smirked. "You're not a person, Tate. You're a monster."

Tate could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "I really miss our talks, Ben. They were really helping me."

"Bullshit. You're a psychopath, Tate. It's a mental disorder, and therapy can't cure it."

"So that's your diagnosis? I'm a psychopath?"

Yep. And the worst kind… You are charming and charismatic. You lie about everything so that you get your way. You only went to therapy so that you wouldn't have to take responsibility for your shitty life."

Tate stood completely still, listening to Ben's speech. He could feel the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"We are not so different, Tate. I'm a bad person, too. I hurt the people that I loved the most."

"And they forgave you. I have been apologizing to everyone that I hurt. I want to make it right."

Ben looked at the tears falling down Tate's cheeks and began to clap. "Bravo, Tate. Excellent performance. Everyone else might be fooled by your act, but I'm not. I can see right through you." Ben pressed the broom handle under Tate's chin. "You destroyed everything that mattered most to me. You stole my daughter away from me."

"You had lost your daughter for a long time before I came into her life." Tate choked.

Ben slammed the broom handle into the side of Tate's face, sending Tate flying into the wall behind him. Tate could feel the blood running down his face. "What do you want from me, Tate?" Ben yelled at the boy.

Tate tried to straighten himself back up. "I want to apologize to you. I really am sorry, to you more than anyone."

"I don't want your apology, Tate. I want to hear you take responsibility for the crimes that you committed." Ben stared at Tate, waiting for a reply. Tate was silent. "You can't even say the words to my face. Coward." Ben turned away from Tate.

"I… In 1994, I set my mother's boyfriend on fire. I did it because he was the reason that his wife and daughters were dead. He also killed my brother. I shot and killed 15 kids at my high school. I don't why, honestly. I killed the gay couple that lived here before you. I… I raped your wife, and I unintentionally pulled your daughter into my darkness and broke her heart."

Tate watched as the tension in Ben's shoulders relaxed. Ben was still turned away from Tate after Tate finished confessing his sins. "So, Tate. You have come to terms with your sins. If the others forgive, then that is good for you. But… I can't forgive you for what you did to my family."

"Yea. I get that. I am sorry that I hurt you, Ben. I can understand why you won't forgive me. But, could we maybe hang out sometimes?"

Ben turned to look at Tate. "Why?"

"Well… I have never had a father figure in my life before, and you really did help me in therapy. I listen to your advice. I wouldn't mind spending time with someone that I respect."

Ben sighed and grabbed the broom from the floor, handing it to Tate. "Fine. Let's start now. You can help me clean this house. Those damn ghost hunters never clean up after themselves. While we work, we can talk."

Tate grabbed the broom from Ben with one hand and wiped away the tears on his face with the other. He smiled. "Thanks."

…

Violet stood by the office door, watching her father and the love of her life interact with each other. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she leaned into the embrace.

"This is a rare sight. Our men getting along." Vivien whispered quietly so that only Violet could hear.

Violet smiled. "Maybe everything is going to be okay after all."


	10. Unexpected

_**So I was considering ending this story with this chapter and making it full of love and happy things… But then I talked to my tumblr twin, Marissa. She told me bring back one of Tate's ex-girlfriends. I was going to do this until I realized that they would be around 50 years old according to my story's time line. So, I am going to take her idea one step further. I hope that everyone is still interested in this story because the end is not near, yet. ;)**_

The Murder House was full of life tonight, literally. A large ghost hunting team was on the property. There were gadgets and wires all over the house. The ghosts had to be careful not to activate any of the gadgets, so many of them, except for Travis and Elizabeth, were hiding away in the attic or the basement.

Tate and Violet were lying on a blanket in the attic. If any of the living were to come up to the attic, the only thing they would see was an old blanket on the floor. Their eyes would not be able to see the small teenage girl wrapped in the arms of a larger teenage boy. They would not be able to see the stolen kisses or the tickling of finger tips.

"I love you." Tate whispered into Violet's ear, and Violet leaned her back closer to his chest, allowing Tate to tighten his grip around her small frame. Violet rested her head against his shoulder and gazed out of the attic's only window. It was nights like this, when the living took over the house, that Violet wished that she and Tate could run away. She hated the loud noises that the ghost hunters made. She hated the stupid and demeaning questions that they would ask into the darkness. Of course she knew how to turn on a flash light or move some small object. She was not an idiot.

"Are you okay?" Tate whispered again.

"I just hate when those people are here…" Violet spoke quietly. Tate laughed and kissed her cheek. "They are just having a bit of fun. Maybe we should have some fun too."

Violet's mind immediately switched into lust mode. She turned in Tate's arms and placed a kiss on his neck. Tate chuckled. "Even though I love having that kind of fun, I was thinking about something else." Violet pulled away from his neck and looked at him, confused.

"How about we scare the shit out of some ghost hunters tonight?" His eye gleamed with mischief. Violet smiled at him and playfully pushed his shoulder with her hand before standing up.

"Okay."

…

The ghosts were having a fun time scaring the living. They had managed to make five of the ghost hunters run out of the house crying and made at least two of them hyperventilate. Travis and Elizabeth had whispered random words onto the voice records, knowing that the ghost hunters would spend hours trying to figure out what the words meant. The ghostly duo also made sure that their distorted, wispy figures were caught on camera. They loved to tease the ghost hunters.

Tate and Violet also had a fun time with the ghost hunters. They would flicker the lights or lightly touch one of the living. The lovers were laughing as they watched the ghost hunters walk outside of the front door.

"Oh, that was fun." Violet laughed and smiled up at Tate. "We need to do that every time the living come into the house."

Tate wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead. "I'm glad you had fun. I have missed seeing you so happy."

Tate was about to lead Violet up the stairs when the front door opened and the lights were turned on. Tate and Violet watched as a woman walked around the foyer. They recognized her as one of the ghost hunters. She had a medium build, long blonde hair that sat in a high ponytail, and dark eyes. She stopped when she was standing in the middle of the room and closed her eyes.

"I know you're here…" She whispered. "I can feel your presence."

Tate and Violet stared at the woman.

The woman opened her eyes slowly and spoke in a loud tone. "My name is Tara. I want to speak to Tate Langdon. I know you're here. Show yourself."

Violet gasped at the woman's words and looked up at Tate. Tate's eyes were still focused on the woman. He took his arms away from Violet before stepping forward.

Tara gasped and took a step back when Tate appeared in front of her. "Oh my God… I didn't think that would actually work." Her eyes scanned quickly over Tate's features. "You look just like the pictures…"

"How do you know who I am?" Tate questioned.

"I… I'm Tara." Tara stammered.

"Yea, you already mentioned that."

Tara took a deep breath, trying to be calm. "My mother used to tell me stories about you, Tate Langdon."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Her name is Annie Boyd."

Tate felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked more closely at Tara, noticing how some of her features looked familiar. "Annie… I haven't thought about Annie in many years. She would have aged so much by now. Why are you here?"

"There was a reason that she told me stories about you." Tara watched as Tate's face contorted into a confused expression. "She… She wanted me to know who my father was."

A loud gasp came from the shadows behind Tate. "What?" A girl's voice spoke up from the darkness. Tara watched as Violet walked up beside Tate. She had been hiding quietly until that moment. "You can't be serious!"

Violet moved to walk closer to Tara, but Tate stuck his arm out, blocking her path. He could hear the anger in her voice. "Violet…" He said her name, warning her not to make a scene. Violet stopped her movement and opted for glaring at Tara.

Tara watched how the two teenagers interacted with each other. If one moved, the other followed. It was like they were two magnets that could not be pulled apart.

"Violet is a beautiful name." Tara smiled at Violet, and Violet glared. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint. You don't like me."

"Just ignore Violet, please. You said you were my daughter… That is impossible."

"It is very possible, since you got my mother pregnant while you both were in high school."

Tate looked at Tara and shook his head. Violet had a pained looked on her face.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk?" Tara motioned to the living room.

Tara moved to sit in one of the arm chairs, and Tate and Violet sat side by side on the couch. Violet placed her elbow against the arm rest and placed her hand over her mouth. Tate put his head in his hands. "How?"

Tara laughed. "You really want me to explain how you got my mother pregnant?"

Tate raised his head and glared at her. "No. I just don't remember your mother being pregnant."

"She told me that she told you the day that you shot up the school."

Tate's eye grew wide. "I don't remember anything from that day. I haven't been able to since I died."

Tara sighed. "Well that explains it then…"

"Will you tell us the story? Please…" Violet asked quietly.

Tate looked at Violet for a second before nodding his head and looking at Tara.

"Sure. My mother would always start with…"

_Tate was a strange boy. He did not have any friends, but it was not like he was unpopular. No. He was just invisible to the world. He seemed to like it that way because he never tried to talk to anyone at school. I remember the first time I ever spoke to him. I went outside, behind the bleachers during lunch break, to have a smoke. He was standing there, leaning against the metal. He looked just like Kurt Cobain. Back then, that was such a turn on to me. He was insanely gorgeous, literally. _

_I tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged off my questions and walked away. From that moment on, I was drawn to him. I would see him all of the time in the hallway or the library. _

_It had been about a week since I tried to talk to him when I saw him at a party. It sounds crazy that he would be at a party, and I would not have believed it myself if I had not seen him with my own eyes. I was already half past high when I saw him standing against a distant wall. I watched as he handed some guy a small bag. He was obviously dealing drugs at the party. I followed him as he walked into another room. _

_Most of what happened next was a blur. I can remember talking to him. His voice was deep and mesmerizing. I remember noticing that he was also high. The next thing I actually remember was waking up next to him. We shared an awkward moment as we both got dressed and left._

_I found out that I was pregnant a month or so after that night. I knew it had to be his because I had not been with anyone else. I wasn't planning on telling him. Hell! I wasn't even planning on having a baby. _

_I was sitting in a far corner of the library the day that Tate lost it. I heard the screaming and listened to the kids and teacher freak out, but I stayed hidden. I heard the gun shots and watched through an aisle as Tate shot every single one of those students. I must have made a noise because the next thing I knew, he was staring at me. _

_I moved from behind the aisle to face him. I put my hands up in a surrender motion as he pointed the rifle at me. I remember telling him that I was pregnant with his baby. I said it so calmly. Something flashed through his eyes, and he moved the gun down. _

_He didn't shot me. I don't know why, but he didn't. I even helped him escaped. I helped him leave through some back door and watched him run away. _

_I don't regret helping him because he spared me. That was when I decided to keep the baby, and now I have you, my angel. You changed my life. You made me a good person. I will always believe that, if Tate had not lost his mind, he would have been a great father._

"She has told me that story some many times. She told me about how you died. I heard rumors that this house was haunted, and I wanted to come see for myself. I guess the rumors were true."

"I remember that night with Annie, sort of. I remember being at that party, but most of it was a blur. I had completely forgotten about it until now. How bizarre, that my child is older than me." Tate spoke calmly.

"I can't do this." Violet shook her head and stood up. Tate tried to grab her arm, but she jerked away and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Tara looked sad.

"No… It's just… This is crazy." Tate smiled at Tara.

"You're telling me! You are ghost."

Tate laughed. "So Tara, tell me about yourself."

Tara told him all about her life, and Tate smiled, knowing that she had grown up loved and now had a husband and a daughter.

Tate moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table so that he could be closer to Tara. He took her warm hand into his. "I wish I would have remembered that your mother was pregnant."

"You still would have died. The cops still would have shot you."

Tate nodded his head. "Yea… But at least I would have known that I did something right in my short life." Tate pulled Tara into a hug and held her for a while.

Tara was the first to pull away. "I should go."

Tate nodded his head and walked her to the door. "I'm glad that I met you, Tara."

"Me too." Tara smiled. "And, Tate… I hope that you and Violet will always be happy together. I can see how you two act around each other. Don't let her get away."

"Believe me… I have been trying to catch her since the day I met her. I would wait for her for forever." Tate smiled and kissed Tara on the cheek.

"Goodbye…"

…

Tate turned away from the front door when he heard something break in the kitchen. He heard the sound again and then again. "Oh shit." He murmured to himself. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the alert for flying plates.

When he reached the doorway, he ducked his head quickly as a plate flew towards him and smashed against the wall beside his head. Violet cursed under her breath for missing and picked up another plate to try again.

"Hey! What the fuck, Vi? Stop!" Tate ducked again as another plate flew towards him. He didn't move fast enough, and the plate hit him in the shoulder. Tate growled and was directly in front of Violet within a second. "What the fuck is your problem?" His hands wrapped around her wrists, holding tightly enough to leave bruises.

Violet glared at him. She dropped her voice an octave, imitating him. "Violet, I swear... I want to be with you so badly. And that's never happened to me... With a girl." Violet's voice went back to normal. "I thought that meant you were a virgin, like me. I did wonder why you seemed so experienced the first time, but I just convinced myself that you were just that good. Bull. Shit." She spat the last two words in Tate's face.

Tate growled and squeezed her wrists tighter. "Yea, Violet. I fucked other girls before you, but that is all it was. A fuck. None those girls meant anything to me. I meant what I said to you. I had never felt that way towards a girl before. I have never felt so drawn to someone. I wanted to do everything perfectly with you. I didn't want you to be just another fuck."

Violet shook her head and looked down. "Yea, well one of those random fucks led to a baby, Tate. Actually, two of them did."

"Oh don't start with that again! And yea, well I was high that night. I don't remember much of it. I obviously wasn't in my right mind."

Violet laughed and glared at him again. "Thank you for reminding me. You were a drug dealer and did drugs?"

It was Tate's turn to laugh. "After all of the bad things I have done… You want to condemn me for the drugs? Seriously, Violet. It was the 90s. Everyone was doing drugs."

"Why does it seem that every time I think I know you… One of your lies comes out of the darkness?" Violet whispered. She no longer had the energy to fight him.

Tate let go of her wrists and moved to gently cup her face. "Believe me, if I knew I had a daughter, I would have told you that a long time ago. I found out the same time you did. I didn't tell you about the sex and the drugs because they have nothing to do with you I am now. If I would have known you back then, if you had been born the same time I was, I would have been a different person."

Violet felt a single tear fall down her cheek, and Tate's thumb moved across her cheek to wipe it way. "I'm sorry for flipping the fuck out… I just get so angry sometimes."

"It's the house. I don't blame you, but I will have to punish you for hitting me with that plate. I think you might have broken my shoulder. You have quiet an arm, little one." Tate teased her and smirked at her. Violet laughed.

The next thing Violet knew, she was swung over Tate's shoulder. "Ah! Tate!" She laughed and gently beat her hands on his back. "Put me down!"

"Sorry. No can do, Vi. I told you that I was going to punish you." Tate laughed and carried her up the stairs.

_**Next chapter – sexy time! I hope you enjoyed this little plot twist.**_


	11. I Will Always Love You

_Please note the first scene (2,000 words) is a detailed sex scene. This is my most detailed sex scene in any of my stories. I put it in this story as a farewell gift to all of the amazing readers and reviewers of this story. It has been an amazing journey with you all. I love this story as if it was one of my children. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I hope that you have loved this story and love this final chapter. Even though we are saying farewell to this story, I will still be constantly updating my other Violate stories and writing new ones. Please message me if you have a request for a story! I love you all. _

Tate slowly let go of Violet and let her feet touch the ground before he pushed her up against a wall of the bedroom. The entire length of his body was pressed against hers. He leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips to hers. Violet responded to the kiss right away. She opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue ran over hers. Tate's hands wound their way into her long hair, trying to pull her even closer to him.

Violet slipped her hands under Tate's shirt and began to pull it up his chest. He pulled his lips away from hers so that she could pull his shirt over his head. As soon as his shirt left her hands, his lips attacked hers again. He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to moan again. This time his hands moved down to her wrists and pinned them against the wall.

He pulled his lips from hers again and stared into her light brown eyes. She was breathing heavily. Tate leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base of her neck up to her ear, feeling her shiver under him. "Tell me what you want, Violet." The only noise that she could make was a whimper. Tate chuckled softly, knowing that she was going to give him full control over the situation. "How about I tell you what I want?" He whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck, across her throat, and up to her other ear. "I want to make you shiver and whine. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to make you cum so many times that you are begging me to stop. I want to feel you wrapped around me." Violet whimpered again, feeling her wetness seeping through her just at the deep, rough sound of his voice.

"Does it turn you on when I talk to you this way, Vi. I bet you are _soaking_ wet." Tate nipped his teeth at her earlobe.

"Tate, please." Violet whined.

"That's right, my love. Say my name and beg me." Tate growled into her ear before grinding his hips into hers, making her gasp loudly.

"I only have one rule for your punishment. You are not allowed to cum until I say. Got it, Vi?" Tate didn't leave her anytime to respond before his lips and teeth attacked the soft skin of her neck. He left a trail of marks across her neck, knowing that they would heal almost as quickly as it took to make them. His hands quickly rid her of her shirt and bra. Violet arched her back when his lips found one of her nipples and his fingers pinched the other.

Tate spread her legs apart with his knee and pushed his leg against her core. Violet moaned at the pressure.

"Let's see if I can make you cum without even using my hands." Tate raised an eyebrow at her. Violet moaned and titled her head back. She did not know if she was going to survive Tate's torture tonight. She gasped loudly when Tate's knee pressed into her core again. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as his knee began to rock back and forth against her. Her hips moved without any hesitation. She hated to give Tate the satisfaction of being in control, but she could not resist him.

Tate watched as Violet began to unravel as his knee continued to move against her core. He could feel her heat against his skin, which turned him on. He took a deep breath so that he could keep his control. Violet was trying to hold off on her climax because Tate had not told her she could cum yet. She was shaking so badly that she was sure she was going to break.

Tate leaned forward and whisper so quietly in her ear. "Come on, Vi. Give in. Cum for me."

"Tate!" Violet cried out as her climax shook through her body. She felt her knees go weak, but Tate wrapped his arm around her waist before she could sink to the floor.

"That was hot." He whispered into her ear. He pulled her close to him again. Violet rested her head against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt Tate's hand run down her back and around her hip to the front of her leggings. His fingers slipped under the band of her leggings and into her underwear.

"Tate, it's too soon." Violet moaned out the words as his fingers dipped into her folds. She was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that his fingers sent shock waves through her body. Her body jerked as his thumb ghosted over her swollen nub. Tate continued to hold her up with one of his arms. Violet cried out and bite into Tate's shoulder when he slipped two fingers into her.

"Mm… Do you like that, Vi? Do you like having my fingers fuck you?" Tate growled.

Violet's hips where moving in rhythm with his fingers. "Please stop teasing me." Her words were breathy and came out slowly.

Tate shook his head and sped up the pace of his fingers. "We have only started. I'm going easy on you right now." Violet whimpered and leaned back against his shoulder. Her thighs started to quiver as she felt her second climax building. Tate tightened his grip on her, lifting her almost completely off her feet.

"You are being so good in holding off until I tell you. You can cum now, Vi."

Violet bit into his shoulder again when she felt herself explode from the inside. Tate pulled his hand out of her pants before ridding her of her leggings and underwear. His hands gripped the back of her thighs, pushing her back against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Violet's hands were resting against his chest. Her eyes were half closed because she was still in a daze. She watched as Tate undid his jeans and slipped them off with his boxers. He leaned his head forward and placed a kiss against her lips. "First," His words were full of lust. "I am going to take you against this wall." One of his hands moved between them, situating his member at her entrance. He pushed into her roughly causing her to cry out again. He grunted when he was fully inside of her. "You feel so fucking good, Violet." He grumbled into her hair.

Tate's thrusts were fast and rough. He could feel his control slipping every time he sank into Violet's heat. He could feel her walls starting to pulse around him.

Violet felt tears fill her eyes. She felt like her entire body was going to combust. She did not know how much more she could take before she lost her mind due to high amounts of pleasure. She could feel that this climax was going to be more intense than the two previous. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth, and she bit down hard enough to draw blood before she cried out. "Tate!"

Her walls contracting around him sent Tate over the edge. He thrust into her deeply, spilling his seed inside of her. He let her legs fall back down to the ground before they both fell to the ground. Violet was curled up against the wall, and Tate was lying against her between her legs. Her slick thighs were quivering against his sides.

Tate looked up towards Violet's face. Her eyes were closed tightly together, and her bottom lip had blood on it. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her lip, licking the coopery taste of her blood. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to clean the rest of the blood off of it. "You broke the only rule, Violet." Violet's eyes opened wide. "But that's okay because I lost control, too." He kissed her lips again before resting his head against her chest, listening to her breathing.

Tate and Violet sat on the cold wooden floor for a few moments before Tate regained feeling in his legs. He stood up and picked Violet's light body up from the floor, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down in the middle of it. He watched as she nuzzled her face into the soft pillow, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. He could tell that she was close to falling asleep, but he was nowhere near done with her.

Tate crawled onto the bed and settled by Violet's feet. He took her ankles in his hands and spread her legs apart. He heard her make a quiet noise in her almost asleep state. His hand ran up her legs, feeling the wetness that had dripped down them. He leaned forward until his mouth was right over her core. His tongue darted out and lightly touched her swollen clit. Violet's eyes instantly popped open. "Tate…"

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this." He meant what he said. He wanted Violet to get to the point where she was begging him to stop pleasuring her. He wanted to bring her to her breaking point and then pull her back to him. He wanted her to see that he was the only person in her life that could make her feel this way.

His tongue darted out again, and Violet's hips rose up to meet it. "Don't…" She whined, and Tate pulled away. Her hand flew up to the back of his neck, stopping him from moving away. "Please don't stop." She whispered.

Tate smirked and placed his mouth directly against her, running his tongue through her folds. The mixture of her arousal and his only turned him on more. Violet's hands moved to thread into his blonde curls. She pushed his face closer to her, wanting to feel him more. Her thighs tightened around his shoulders as she felt another orgasm building. Tate pulled away from her right before she went over the edge. She whined at the loss of his mouth.

Tate leaned over her body and growled into her ear. "You are mine." Violet nodded her head quickly at his statement. She had given herself to him a long time ago. She knew now that she had never had a choice. Fate had brought them to each other, and she could not fight it. She was his, and he was hers. Neither of them was perfect, but they were perfect for each other. She had a lightness that balanced out his darkness. He helped her control the darkness that was inside of her, and she helped him act upon the light that was within him. Their relationship was twisted and crazy. It was perfectly imperfect, and they would not want it to be any other way.

Violet stared into Tate's black eyes. "I love you, Tate. For always." Tate smiled at her, kissing her lips softly. His body lowered down to hers, and he gently pushed into her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Tate was slow and gentle this time, spending time on just being connected to her in the most intimate way possible.

"I love you, too. You are the only person that has every mattered to me. I swear." Violet smiled at his words and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Oh, Tate… Ah. I can't hold on much longer." Violet's breathing was becoming quick again as the fire inside of her started to overcome her. She was slipping off the edge.

"Can you cum for me again, Vi?" Violet nodded her head quickly before pulling Tate's mouth to hers. Tate increased his pace so that they would reach the end together. They both called out each other's names as they climaxed together. Tate rolled off of Violet and pulled her close to him.

Violet looked up at Tate. His eyes were closed, and he had a smile of his face. She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his cheek. "That was the best punishment that I have ever gotten." Tate chuckled and opened his eyes slightly to peek at her. Her hair was a mess of blonde, and her lips were bruised.

"You're so beautiful." Tate spoke as one of his hands ran across her face and pulled her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss before wrapping her in his arms. Violet laid her head down against his chest and instantly felt exhausted. Her eyes drooped, and her breathing slowed down. She listened to Tate's breathing slow down as well before she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her soul mate.

…

"_For __some time passes slowly, an hour can seem an eternity. For others there's never enough. For the Tucks, it didn't exist_."

Tate and Violet were sitting under the shade of one of the trees in the backyard. Tate's head was lying in Violet's lap while she leaned against the tree, holding a book in her hand. Tate smiled when her soft voice read out loud to him.

"I like that quote. What book are you reading?" Tate questioned her softly.

"It's called _Tuck Everlasting_. I read it once when I was younger. I never really understood it until now. Time doesn't exist for us, either. I don't even remember how long we have been here." Violet closed the book and sat it down beside her before running her fingers through Tate's blonde curls. He made a noise in the back of his throat and smiled up at her.

"I lost count…" Tate whispered. He had stopped counting once Violet had let him back into her life. She was the only thing that mattered to him, and any time spent with her would never be enough. "Are you happy?"

Violet looked down at him and tilted her head to the side. "Of course. Are you?"

Tate moved to sit up so that he was facing her. "How could I not be? I have everything that I want right here in front of me." He took her hands in his. "Time brought you to me, and I will love you for always."

"You are such a dork." Violet laughed. Tate stuck out his bottom lip in mock pouting. "But I love you anyways." Her words made Tate smile again before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He would never grow tired of the feeling he got whenever he was near her. He felt… alive.

_FIN_


End file.
